


Curves

by woody1424



Series: ATEEZ Oneshots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Soft Kim Hongjoong, hongjoong getting body shamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424
Summary: Park Seonghwa loves many things about Kim Hongjoong. One of them being his curves.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022853
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Curves

There are many things that Seonghwa finds very attractive about the man known as Kim Hongjoong. The way that he smiles while doing just about everything. How he dances on and off stage in such a passionate way. His voice whenever he opens his mouth to sing, or whenever he is in Seonghwa’s bed moaning his name…

But there is one thing that Seonghwa absolutely loves about him. _His curves._ His body is more than phenomenal, he knows believe me, but Seonghwa loves just running his hands along those slim sides of the male whether its just hugging him or fucking him. 

So now as he sees the male asleep on the couch, he couldn’t help but go ahead and seize another opportunity. He hefts Hongjoong up before wrapping his arms around the leader of their group before he feels the male begin to stir in his arms. The male soon sleepily opens his eyes to where Seonghwa’s hands are now somewhere under the sweater he chose to wear. 

The slender fingers now run up and down the curves of the male, causing a small hum of delight to come from the younger male. Seonghwa smiles at that before planting a few butterfly kisses on the back of the leader's neck. 

“When did you get here?” Hongjoong asks as he leans back to give the older male a small kiss on the cheek. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“Only just a few seconds ago. I decided that I wanted to cuddle with you, Joongie. And plus, I get to feel those slender curves of your’s~” he says before leaving another kiss on the sleepy male’s neck. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Plenty of times.”

Seonghwa smiles at that before he turns the smaller boy around once again. This time, Hongjoong straddles the older male’s thighs before going in for a passionate kiss. They both leaned into the warmth before hands soon found their way into soft silky strands of hair. The leader pulls needily as he shoves his tongue into the wet warmness of the awaiting mouth of the other. 

Not very discreetly, Seonghwa moans into the kiss before their tongues dance in the neverending battle for dominance. Without a care in the world, Seonghwa’s hands find their way back under the soft sweater on trailing down the sides of the shorter man. 

Instead of some delighted hum, Hongjoong full on moans before now leaving the trapped male’s mouth and onto the pale neck rather. He attacks with small fleetling kisses first before biting down onto the malleable flesh leaving bright red marks as he comes and goes. Seonghwa still keeps his hands on the male’s curves before pulling him in for some more access. 

It wasn’t long before all of the skin on Seonghwa’s neck was completely marked and attended to before Hongjoong felt a small problem beginning to occur in his pants. The older feels himself hardening as well, so he just grinds his hips up to cause some friction to his clothed member. 

“Hwa~” the younger moans out as he begins to grind down to pleasure the two of them even more. 

“Excuse me?”

  
“Y-you’re doing something…”

“What’s my name?” Seonghwa growls as he tightens his grip on Hongjoong’s curved hips. 

“S-Seonghwa!”

“Say it louder, slut? Now what’s my name?” 

“ _Seonghwa~!_ ” Hongjoong screams as he now feels Seonghwa’s teeth bite down at his skin. 

Hongjoong moans and moans as Seonghwa bites down harder and harder. Without a second thought, he picks up the man attracted to him before they both head off into Seonghwa’s bedroom. 

As soon as the door that closes them off into the bedroom completely shuts, Seonghwa goes back to hardly kissing the male against the hardwood of the door. Hongjoong is now fully submitting to the taller male as he feels the pleasuring warmth of Seonghwa’s tongue being shoved into his mouth. 

His short legs are still wrapped around the older as he still grinds his hips down onto Seonghwa. Soon enough, Seonghwa’s legs almost give way, so he throws Hongjoong onto the bed before pouncing back on top of him. 

“Seonghwa...please~” Hongjoong whines as he watches Seonghwa look back down at him with teasing eyes. “Stop~”

“Why~? Don’t you like getting teased you little slut?” Seonghwa asks as he now throws off his shirt somewhere in the room. Hongjoong just whines even more before the older man goes to remove the sweater from Hongjoong’s body. 

But he suddenly gets stopped by two hands holding down the fabric. The lust in Seonghwa’s eyes suddenly goes to concern as he looks at where Hongjoong has his eyes squenched shut. 

“Joongie, are you okay? Is there something that you want to tell me about?” Seonghwa asks white taking one of Hongjoong’s hands in his.

“I-it’s not important, Hwa. Just continue on-”

“Don’t give me that bullshit! You know I hate it when you do that!” Seonghwa says as he gives a small slap to Hongjoong’s ass. But all that does it make the younger more uptight. “Sorry...do you want me to stop?”

“No...I don’t. It’s just, well...you know how the hate comments get…”

“The _what_ -?”

“Some people have been body shaming me. Pictures, V-live, shows, you name it. I know that you tell me that I’m beautiful, but sometimes I just think that I’m n-not.” Hongjoong confesses as Seonghwa now looks at him with a very straightforward gaze. 

He soon rips away the sweater, that hides away the body of the small male, before going over and leaving small kisses everywhere that he can get. Seonghwa then stops at his curves before biting down and marking the delicate skin. 

“S-Seonghwa~” Hongjoong moans out more times than he thinks as those bright red marks begin to get placed everywhere all over the curves. 

“That is to remind you of how beautiful you are. It doesn't matter what those people say about you; besides, they have no idea how _breathtaking_ you look just like this for me.” Seonghwa says as Hongjoong giggles just in the slightest. “And if they ever dare to hurt you again, Jongho, Yeosang, and I will go beat them up for sure.”

Hongjoong doesn't even get a second to respond before his pants and boxers get ripped away for his leaking angry member to be exposed. Seductively, the male on the bed makes no haste of discarding the other’s jeans and briefs as well before the cold air hits both of their exposed bodies. 

Seonghwa reaches over to grab the tiny bottle of lube on the bedside table before pouring the cool liquid all over his fingers. He rubs one around Hongjoong’s hole before lightly pressing in. The sound of Hongjoong moaning becomes music to his ears as he soon thrusts the digit in and out of the hole. 

When he seems satisfied, he adds a second one before scissoring and an area painful close to where he knows the younger’s prostate is located. Hongjoong whines and pleads for more before two more fingers go in to add to the two already working inside of him. 

When he knows that Hongjoong is getting closer and closer to reaching his high, he then removes the four lubed fingers before adding more lube to his member. He rubs across the head before lining with the gapingness of Hongjoong’s pink puckered hole. 

The stretch of Seonghwa causes Hongjoong to moan out his name again as his legs wrap around the other man’s torso. The younger then thrusts his hips onto the cock buried inside of him so the length would go deeper inside of him. When Seonghwa is completely inside of him, he sighs at the feeling of being full before Seonghwa begins to move in and out. 

“H-hyung! Faster! Harder!” the younger cries as he now finally finds his pace. His thrust becomes hard and on point as Hongjoong’s body shudders when he hits his prostate. 

After a few monumental hits, Hongjoong cums all over the bed as Seonghwa cums inside of him; filling up the younger male to the brim. 

As he pulls out, Seonghwa rolls off before catching his breath. He then turns to the male he adores to see him smiling right at him. Seonghwa smiles back before now picking up the male to go place him in the bath. 

“I love you.” he whispers before placing a feather-light kiss on Hongjoong’s cheek.

“I love you too.” the younger sighs before getting placed into the warmth of the water in the bathtub. 

000

“So who are we going to kill?” Jongho asks as he sees Yeosang with a spiked bat in his hand. 

“Oh some fuckers that body shamed Hongjoong.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?! We have some bitches to kill.”

  
  
  



End file.
